Blooming love
by londenmellarkjacksonsmith
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in love follow them through it in these odd one shots


I swiftly walked through the hall glancing behind me to see if I was being followed. Of course I wasn't because it would be very illogical to follow the head girl now would it. I reach my destination within ten seconds. I knock three times and the door opens well not the door more like a small section of wall did. I step through and was greeted by the the nervous wreck that was my friend. He ran his hand through his gold hair that that was already a mess.

"Oh Scorpius you're a mess," I fretted reaching my hands up to his hair trying to fix. He slaps my hand gently away.

"Rose, not the time,"he said solemnly. I raise my eyebrows at him he was usually the one to insult me back in a heartbeat. I see the room was different than are usual. The attire was more comfortable and calming unlike the basic and logical attire we usually possessed on our nights in the room of requirement. I looked back my flustered friend and decided to lead him to a plush couch that looked as if it had been pulled from the hufflepuff dormitories. It would be a logical possibility knowing the room works in mysterious ways. He sat down with a slouched posture which was unusual for the proper Malfoy. I sat down next to him nervously placing a gentle hand on his back. He jumped from the touch making me draw back my hand back. I stand up and go to sit in a leather recliner across the room. .

"Hey, I can go," I say getting his attention. I finally got a full glimpse a could tell he had been been crying from his red swollen eyes and that he had been biting at his lip by the raw' bloody look of it. It was something unexpected of the toughest guy in school. The guy that felt nothing, never cried when insulted, gets beat up for fun, and is always in control of the situation.

" I am sorry," he says in a soft voice. I looked questionably at him wondering what he could be sorry about. " I don't… have a heart like you," He says stuttering.

"What are you talking about of course you have a heart like me maybe bigger because of your size unless you have some disease that I don't have knowledge of," I say cocking my head to my left.

Scorpius let out cackle shaking his head showing off a small delicate smile on his face. "You're a bloody idiot how did you even get into ravenclaw!" Scorpius exclaim growing his smile even more.

" I knew what you were talking about and you have a great heart.I have seen it. That is the reason you were chosen to be a prefect and head boy."He shakes his head of what i said his smile fading all the way before burying his face into his hands. I stand up and walk to where he sits on the sofa. I kneel down taking a deep breath before delicately placing my hands on his wrists and tugging them down so I can see his face."Scorpius, what is wrong?" I ask gently.

"My mum is dying. I got the news in the post," he says voice cracking on dying.I gasp recoiling back till i was a few feet away. I couldn't help but let a sob out of my mouth. The room seemed to shift in front of my eyes the warm soft carpet turned into cold tile while the chairs turn into metal. Scorpius looks up shocked at my reaction. He gets up and scrambles to me enveloping me in a hug. was my brother's and I tutor when we were too young for was the one who taught me to read. She was the one that would clean my scrapes when I fell. She was the one who I rely on most for strength. She raised me where my parents lacked. My parents were always busy at working to do anything more than the expected. She is the reason I met the boy I love, her son.

"I am sorry," I choke out trying not to cry. Scorpius pulls me closer till I'm resting my head on his chest.

" I am sorry too. I know you think of her dearly," he says with his raw voice. We sit in silence for awhile. " You know she is always pestering me to one thing," he says with more confidence. I turn my head till I could see his face.

" And what is that?" I ask pulling on the idea.

" To admit my feelings to you," he says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

" How do you feel about me?" I ask in a small voice.

" I love you," he says bending down and touching his lips to mine giving me a gentle kiss before pulling away. He too his arms away untangling us apart to get up afraid of rejection.

I grab ahold of him dragging him back down to the floor till he was facing me. " I love you too," I say just loud enough so he can hear. He leans once giving me a kiss again but with much more certainty.


End file.
